Score
by SilvorMoon
Summary: Daisuke's taking Hikari out, and he's fully intending to score. What have Taichi and Ken got to say about this? Read and find out!


**_Disclaimer:_** Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Taichi, and the Digimon are not my property. Considering Disney's busy buying out Saban, I'm not even sure whose they are right now, but they're definitely not mine! 

**Score**

**By: SilvorMoon**

"So, I'll pick you up at six, huh?" asked Daisuke. 

Hikari smiled a little at his eagerness. "Sure. That will be fine." 

"Great! I'll see you then," Daisuke replied. "Don't forget, six sharp!" 

"I won't!" she answered, giggling. "Bye, Daisuke." 

"Bye, Hikari." 

Daisuke hung up the pay phone with an elated expression on his face. 

"Yahoo!" he cheered, pumping his fist in the air in exultation. "This is so cool! Man, I'm hyped! I am so totally going to score tonight!" 

"Daisuke, you're making a scene," said Ken, frowning a bit. A few people on the sidewalk had turned to stare at him. 

"I don't care," said Daisuke. "I've been waiting for this night forever!" 

"Maybe you shouldn't get so excited," Ken advised him. "Or at least, not yell so loud? You yell about things like that in public and people are going to think you're some sort of hentai." 

"Well, maybe I am!" answered Daisuke with a roguish wink. 

Ken blushed. "Daisuke!" 

"Whaaat? Lighten up a little, Ken. You're way too uptight. Me, I'm gonna celebrate a little bit!" 

"So you're really taking Hikari out tonight? She actually agreed?" 

"Yup!" Daisuke said. "Finally!" 

"Well, you have been chasing her since you were eleven years old," Veemon muttered. 

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm gonna show her some moves tonight - really impress her." 

Ken shook his head. "You're incorrigible. And overconfident. You'll be lucky if you get anywhere at all." 

"Real supportive you turned out to be," Daisuke muttered. "And here I was expecting you to give me some tips, too!" 

"What?" Ken yelped. 

"Aw, c'mon, Ken! Everybody knows you're the more experienced of the two of us." 

Ken was blushing more brightly than ever. "I'm not telling you anything. Not with the way you're behaving." 

"How should I behave, then?" 

"A little less cocky. Just because everyone thinks you're a hero since you defeated a big ugly monster five years ago and have half the girls in Tokyo throwing themselves at you doesn't mean you can do anything. Not everyone you meet is going to give in to you just because you're famous." 

"Oh, yeah? Name one person who's going to stand in my way tonight." 

"Taichi," answered Ken automatically. "When he finds out what's going on, he's going to be furious." 

"Who cares?" answered Daisuke dismissively. "I can deal with Taichi. Or Hikari can." 

Ken sighed and shook his head. "I give up! I just hope you haven't gotten yourself into a mess." 

"The mess hasn't been born that I can't get myself out of," Daisuke answered. 

"If you say so," Ken replied. 

"I do," Daisuke replied. He glanced at his watch. "Man, I gotta go home and change if I'm gonna be at Hikari's place by six!" 

He and Veemon dashed off to his car and drove away. Ken just watched him go with a resigned expression. He glanced at Wormmon. 

"Think I should have offered to go along as a chaperone?" he asked. 

~*~

On the strike of six, Daisuke showed up on Hikari's doorstep with his heart fluttering. He rang the doorbell, and was answered almost at once by the object of his interest, dressed nicely in a shirt with silver glitter and what appeared to be a new skirt. It had to be new; Daisuke was sure he would have noticed it if she'd worn it before, and he whistled appreciatively. 

"You look fantastic," he said. 

She giggled. "Too bad I can't say the same for you." 

"What?" he said, striking an innocent expression. "Don't you think I'm good-looking?" 

"Well, maybe, but a soccer uniform isn't the most attractive thing in the world." 

"Do you want me to play in a tuxedo?" he retorted. 

"That would be fun," she answered, laughing. "After all, this is the championship game! You should dress up for a special occasion." 

A voice from another room complained, "You would have a championship game while I can't go see it!" The statement was punctuated by an explosive sneeze and a round of coughing. 

"Sorry, Taichi," Daisuke answered. "It's not my fault you got the 'flu! I'll make sure Hikari takes lots of pictures of the game for you." 

"I guess that's the best you can do," answered Taichi, sniffling. "Thanks for giving her a ride, Daisuke. I'll owe you one." 

"No problem," Daisuke answered. "Ready to go, Hikari?" 

"Sure am!" she answered, holding up her camera as proof. 

"Great! We'd better get going, then," he replied. 

As the two headed out the door, Taichi called out, "Have a good time, you too! Score one for me, Daisuke!" 

Daisuke laughed. "I'd promise you I will, but Ken told me not to! See ya, Taichi!" 

And he and Hikari drove to the soccer game so Daisuke could prepare to score. 


End file.
